


黑色丝绸（The Black Silk）

by naiveee



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiveee/pseuds/naiveee
Summary: 勒住脖颈的和擦拭眼泪的，其实是同样的东西。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 虎彻枕营业设定前提下的兔虎  
> 非常雷  
> 如果你骂我，我就打你

为什么要做英雄？

如果有人用这个问题正正经经地采访所有的现役英雄，大概能理所当然地得到统一的回答：为了守护市民或是为了城市的和平。这些都是冠冕堂皇的话，观众也大都爱听。但如果是在私下里问这些英雄（并且你们的关系足够好的话）得到的就不一定是这样的回答了。

这个问题实在因人而异：有的英雄是拿这个职业做跳板，借此在别的领域一展风采；有的是看中作为英雄的知名度，想要介由这点来获取信息；还有的是自然而然，因为自己有能力，就理所当然地肩负了责任。

在其中，最后一种是最多的。NEXT能力觉醒之后就可以申请进入英雄学院，毕业时各大公司也会在学院招聘一些看起来能够成为英雄的学生。当然也有面向社会的招聘，总体来说和求职并无本质区别。NEXT选择做英雄的理由多少是有情怀作祟的，毕竟这个职业既高危，工作时间又长，英雄学院的退学率一直居高不下。但是公司和赞助商选择英雄的理由就单一且功利多了——经济价值。

这点每一个英雄都明白，既不甘心，又不得不接受这种不平等关系。而那些无法提供足够的经济价值的英雄，就只能被拒之门外了。

所以镝木虎彻在酒宴现场收到那张写了房间号的卡片时还有一些恍惚。他知道这是有关自己去留的重要会面，也明白目前自己高昂的赔偿金是在拖累整个英雄部门。就连罗伊斯都显得难堪，别过脸去没有正视他，凑近小声说这是新老板让他做的。

就只能被拒之门外……或是提供一些另外的价值。

这阵恍惚直到他到达房间内都没有停止。他在思考自己的一切，思考做英雄的意义，思考和友惠的约定。他的双腿发软，步伐也凌乱，赞助商递过来的酒杯像沉重的砝码，坠在天平上，把一端压到尘土里。虎彻也随之跌入尘土里。

但他还是走到了卡片上写着的房间门口。门是虚掩的，一条黑黢黢的缝隙像是扼住他喉咙的黑色丝绸，过于明亮的月色是点缀其上的光泽，细腻柔和又紧紧缚住，使他无法呼吸，更无从求救。

虎彻脑海里缺氧般的轰鸣持续了许久，以至于他不得不蹲在地上，张着嘴喘气，又几乎呕吐。好在这条过道无人经过，但他西服上的每一下摩擦的声响都狰狞地在空旷的走廊上放大。虎彻用了15分钟才能勉强站起来，随后推开虚掩的房门进去。

里面没有人，他“枕营业”的对象还在楼下明亮的酒会现场。虎彻舒了一口气，混乱的大脑终于得一刻喘息。他把左手无名指的戒指取了下来，珍重地收入西服的内袋。随后把西服外套叠好放在床头，脱了鞋子盘腿坐在柔软的床上。

每次洗完澡，他猛地坐在家里的床上时，都会听到床板嘎吱作响，似乎是在抗议他的暴力行径。便宜的床垫硬邦邦的，反倒对他已经不年轻的腰好一些。床品也是便宜的纯棉四件套，洗多了就不够柔软，但睡上去也凑合。和这里无一丝相似。

落地玻璃窗开了一条缝，外面风正吹着，轻薄的白纱窗帘朝着他扬起。苍白色的月光抠下他一个剪影，立在冰冷的海水上。水流经过他散乱敞开的衣领、松松垮垮挂在脖颈的领带、腰腹上他最昂贵的衬衫稠密的褶皱、熨帖的西装裤脚和暗藏其中的男式吊带袜。他的背微驼，连着后颈，像是一轮瘦削的月亮。

而此时，巴纳比正四处找寻自己的搭档。他问了几个人，都说没见到，放眼望去也没有那个大叔的身影。他在敞亮的大厅里走了两圈，露台也去瞧了瞧，只看见几个喝了酒透透气的人，见到他过来，便和他攀谈几句。最后问到罗伊斯，罗伊斯说虎彻喝多了，已经回去了。巴纳比心想不可能，他不会不打一声招呼就走。于是又在宴会厅里转了两圈，连卫生间都去看了看，都是空荡荡的。

他顿时也觉得空空荡荡的，双手撑着洗脸台，对着镜子中的自己叹了一口气。巴纳比也不喜欢这样的场合，他虽然习惯于应酬和营业微笑，可是持续太久也难免觉得厌烦。他的鼻尖油亮亮的，西服的胸口不知什么时候多了一块发黄的污渍，可能是撞到哪位女士沾上的粉底液。

巴纳比摘下眼镜用清水抹了一把脸，水珠顺着刘海往下滴，挂在纤长的金色的睫毛上。他觉得疲倦，卫生间过于敞亮的灯光也晃眼，想着等明天一定好好对着那家伙抱怨。

随后，他和赞助商打了招呼，从金灿灿的宴会厅离开，门童为他打开出租车门。

车门被关上，清脆地敲击门框，海水彻底把虎彻淹没。


	2. Chapter 2

男人把门关上，虎彻没有动，只是沉默地吐出了几个气泡。

他看不清楚男人的脸，就像是被蜡笔刻意抹去，领口以上都是漆黑一片。身上的西装熨帖又昂贵，古龙水的香味渗透在海水里。窗户被关上，于是浮动的窗帘也停滞，像珊瑚立在礁石上。男人说：“开始吧。”

光是把英雄这个词和“枕营业”联系起来就足够可笑了。试想平日光明磊落的英雄，总在镜头前说些诸如正义、守护之类的词，甚至自诩是为了市民，结果在夜里做这些勾当。足够讽刺。何况他还是个男人，“枕营业”对于他更像是一种侮辱，他也想不通为什么会有人愿意和他这个大叔上床。

男人居高临下地站在床边，可能说了什么，只是都变成了马赛克状的嘈杂的碎屑，虎彻只是抬头，茫然地看着他。男人又重复了几遍，终于变得不耐烦，拽着他的头发将他从床的正中拖到边缘。虎彻觉得很疼，海水笼罩的疏离感终于退却，眼前的男人的面孔也变得清晰——是今天宴会上赞助商介绍过的合作公司的高层，他们还敬了酒。

见他终于不再是一副浑噩的样子，男人松开了拽着他头发的手，解开了皮带，对着他点了点头。他好像觉得虎彻应该知道，而虎彻也觉得自己应该知道。知道什么呢？他只能颤着手解开男人西裤的纽扣。

巴纳比回到家就把西服脱了，随手扔进脏衣篮，想了想又捡起来叠好放在床头，决定明天上班顺便送到干洗店去。酒精让他有一瞬想要直接钻进被窝，但轻微的洁癖让他忍着困意走进了浴室。匆匆冲了一个澡，他觉得神智恢复了些。以往的此时，他定会坐在客厅那把孤零零的椅子上盯着投影仪上搜集到的关于父母的资料咬牙切齿。但是现在已经不同了：他结束了自己的复仇。

有一段时间他离开了Stern Bild，想要去找自己人生的意义。这段旅程很漫长，因为他越是前进便越觉得茫然。曾经被铺好的路消失了，为了复仇而选择的一切都变得无所谓。剩下的世界实在广大，让他觉得一切都很新鲜。他才24岁，有的是时间重新开始。

这种茫然虽然持续了很久，但消失得也极快。在旅馆的电视上看到二部的虎彻的那一刻，巴纳比便大定决心要收拾行装回Stern Bild继续英雄生涯了。这种选择与其说是出于重重考虑，不如说是出于本能。他一直在大脑里刻意回避与虎彻的相见，但在电视屏幕上看到那个小小的白色和绿色的影子，这种感觉才一下子喷薄而出。

他实在想念镝木虎彻。

来不及深思，他就已经在回去的飞机上了。机票是现场买的，空姐认出了他的身份，扭捏地想要他的签名。当他终于出现，千钧一发地以公主抱的姿势接住虎彻（并狠狠踩在豪车上）时，都难以掩盖欣喜。巴纳比甚至没有安顿好，几乎是一下飞机就给斋藤先生打了电话，所有行李都在斋藤的车上，他匆匆换上战斗服就过来了。

这一定是个感人至深的相见，虎彻给了他一个很紧的拥抱。

男人扯着虎彻的头发，尽数释放在他的脸上和嘴里。他已经觉不出羞愤了，似乎只剩下木然。男人松开手，这让他头顶的疼痛缓解了些，但也不那么好过。他向后倒去，仰躺在床上，侧过脸把嘴里的腥臭吐出来，再吐不出什么之后便是咳嗽和随之而来的干呕。男人掏出别在胸前口袋的手帕擦了擦身下，之后扔在虎彻的脸上。

虎彻的眼前便变成了黑色，呼吸也有些困难。但这可能让他好受了一些，干呕停了下来。他的喉咙里发出一些模糊的声音，脸上蒙着手帕而出的汗混杂着沾在脸上的东西甚至有些发痒。

他缓了一会儿，终于在窒息前挣扎着拿掉了脸上的手帕。男人已经走了。虎彻坐起身，双手支在身后，他的衣衫还算完整，只是需要洗一把脸、漱一漱口。腰侧是男人扔下的几张平整簇新的大额纸币，大剌剌地告诉他刚才发生的一切。

他应当愤恨地把这些纸币都揉成一团，觉得它们肮脏。但虎彻只是把它们一张一张捡起来，叠好。他用冷水把脸冲干净了，头发也冲了一遍。夜已经深了，他既清醒又冷静。

“也许可以让你们重新回一部。”罗伊斯说。


	3. Chapter 3

虎彻最近变得异常忙碌。忙碌本该是英雄的通常状态，但放在虎彻身上却很奇怪：他也不像巴纳比那样日程表被各种通告排得满满当当，上班时也还是平常的样子。只是一下班就急匆匆要走，非要说更像是刻意避着他的忙碌。

但是他并没有什么值得被避开的吧，巴纳比心想，难道是家里出了什么事。他这么想了，就去问了，虎彻俯身打着键盘的手就悬在半空，侧过脸对着他尴尬地摇头。巴纳比嘴上说着那就好，心里愈发觉得怪异。会不会是这些事不方便和他讲呢，也许是很私人的事：虎彻先生虽然看起来什么都不在意，但其实心里还挺细腻的。

不过这种想法让他不怎么好受了。他总觉得自己和虎彻的关系该更亲近一些，或者说，经历了这么多，自己的事情已经基本上都让虎彻先生知道了，所以以为虎彻也不会对自己有所隐瞒。可是目前看来，虎彻确实也是在瞒着他，还联合了罗伊斯先生一起——罗伊斯对虎彻偶尔的早退都变得异常宽容。

虎彻也不是感觉不出巴纳比的低落，但让他去解释也未免强人所难了。这几日他奇奇怪怪的不全是因为被要求做的事情，其实躲着巴纳比才是占了大头的理由。自己的搭档在做“枕营业”什么的，如果真的被他知道了，他会怎么想呢。

他会怎么想呢？是会觉得恶心还是不安呢？他会不会甚至对英雄这个职业产生抗拒？那可就因小失大了。虎彻躺在床上，望着隐约能看见边缘的天花板，身上的男人掐了一把他的腰，太用力了，他疼得皱起了眉毛。巴纳比是那么适合做英雄，在阳光下面坦坦荡荡的英雄。

那天晚上的男人再也没有出现过，但赞助商又带来了新的男人。他是个瘦高的中年人，做爱的时候很沉默，结束后会在窗边抽一支烟。他也会递给虎彻一支。烟是很贵很好的烟，虎彻一开始还会拒绝，男人也不强求，只是每次结束都会递。后来虎彻就妥协了，他就岔开腿坐在床边，手肘支在膝盖上，低着头把那根烟抽完。

有时候他在抽烟的间隙里抬头，就看到男人背对着落地窗向后倚靠着，叼着烟看他。瘦高的漆黑的身影隔着烟雾缭绕，看起来竟然也有几分像巴纳比。虎彻被自己的这个荒唐的想法吓了一跳，夹在指尖的烟都差点落在地上。

那天晚上，他一夜未眠。

几乎所有人都发现了他的疲倦，比起一部在没有工作安排时还可以在健身房自由活动，二部的英雄平日也要在街道巡查，虎彻很快就觉得体力不支。几个后辈纷纷围过来问他是不是身体不适，他摇摇头，但嘴唇是苍白的，看起来毫无说服力。

巴纳比几乎是强迫着把他架走的，无视大叔声明自己没事的嚷嚷，一路押进了更衣室。进了更衣室，虎彻倒不再反抗了，兴许是连反抗的力气都不够了。虎彻把战斗服脱了，拿出柜子里里皱巴巴的衬衫，扣子只解了顶上的几个，随意地套上。他出了很多汗，墨绿色衬衫的背面立马就有了一块椭圆形的汗渍，贴着他的脊椎，一节一节凸起连接到脖颈。

而那上面有一块暗紫色的淤青——那是吻痕。

巴纳比想拿手去触碰，但那块印迹像是生出了荆棘，缠绕着他的指尖，用温柔的刺刻进他的骨节，刮开他的皮肤。他不敢动，也不敢想。他闭着眼睛，听见悉悉嗦嗦的声音，像海水灌进他的耳蜗。他不明白自己是怎么了，只觉得有一股疼痛从足尖上蹿，穿过小腿的肌腱，穿过大腿的韧带，穿过腹部的空洞，在胸口驻足。

虎彻换好衣服就走了，他在长凳上坐了一会儿，直到适应那股疼痛。

那个下午虎彻一直躺在床上，他做了很多梦。梦里他站在一片灰暗空旷的地方，面前站着一个人，那个人一会儿是沉默地抽着烟的男人，一会儿是穿着校服的高中的友惠，一会儿是背对着他越走越远的小枫，一会儿是把头盔摘了的安东尼奥，一会儿是穿着西服握着酒杯的自己，一会儿是巴纳比。

梦里的巴纳比只围着一圈浴巾，眼镜也摘了，金色的卷发湿漉漉的，比平时要塌一些，还向下滴着水。然后友惠的声音从某处传来，她在叫他的名字。

她只是叫他的名字。


	4. Chapter 4

休息了一整个下午，傍晚醒来觉得肚子饿急了，翻了翻冰箱只找到一些发了霉的食材。他正准备收拾收拾去便利店呢，门铃却响了。对方按得很有节奏，也不急迫，于是他也慢腾腾地挪到门口——但巴纳比出现在这倒是让他始料未及。

他的下巴冒了一圈青色的胡茬，头发翘得乱七八糟，衬衫领口大开，下摆也没有掖进去，甚至还光着脚。巴纳比穿着他平时的皮夹克，拎着一个购物袋。巴纳比说：“我觉得你可能生病了，就带了点东西过来。”

这种情况总不能把他拒之门外吧。虎彻便挠着后脑勺说他只是没睡好，让巴纳比赶紧进来坐坐。他家里可没有什么可以拿出来招待巴纳比的，好在巴纳比的购物袋里也有一些食材，做做他的拿手炒饭也够了。正当他从衣服堆里翻出皱巴巴的围裙，甩了甩上面的灰，打算大显身手一回，却被站在面前的巴纳比拦住了。巴纳比似乎还觉得他身体有恙，说什么也不肯让他来做饭，硬是把他手里的围裙都抢了下来。

其实这个时候虎彻并不想见巴纳比的。他还没有完全从混沌的梦里醒来，出现在梦境里的巴纳比就已经把他搞得兵荒马乱，他还没品出个滋味，巴纳比就出现在了他的面前。简直就像是整蛊节目，他甚至没来得及调整好表情，脸上似笑非笑似哭非哭的，他想幸好巴尼没有多注意。

巴纳比确实也没有注意。他紧张极了，提着购物袋的手都有些发抖，表面上也要装作自然的样子。他整整一天都在想那个吻痕的事：说老实话，他其实也不是有百分之百的把握那一定是吻痕。也有可能那是蚊虫叮咬留下的印记，再不然说不定只是磕碰到了。

然而巴纳比却有一件事是肯定的：他不希望那是吻痕。

他心不在焉，炒饭也做得一塌糊涂。中途锅差点烧起来，还好虎彻冲上来及时把煤气灶关了。端出来的东西当然看起来也不像是能吃的样子，巴纳比拿着锅想全部倒掉，虎彻急匆匆地抢了下来——小兔子脸上的表情太落寞了，他总觉得自己在干什么十恶不赦的坏事。

虎彻从冰箱的深处拿了两瓶烧酒，说难得有空，今晚要好好喝一杯。巴纳比想阻止他，但他执意说自己没有生病，实在拗不过，只能点头说好。从前开始，如果他们私下里聚在一起，一定是要喝酒的，好像不喝酒就不知道能干什么似的。两个大男人，打不成牌，电子游戏的话也玩不到一起去，光是看看电影又显得有些奇怪，思来想去也只能喝酒了。

当作下酒菜的话，那股焦糊的味道也不算太赖，虎彻心想，就是酒太醉人了一些。巴纳比看上去一副不胜酒力的样子，早知这样就该找找还有没有啤酒的。不过小兔子脸红扑扑的看起来还有些可爱，虎彻心里隐约的恐惧终于散去了，嘴里开始不受控制地絮絮叨叨起来。巴纳比觉得自己晕乎乎的，倒不完全是因为酒精，他直勾勾地盯着虎彻的眼睛，觉得里面有一圈圈绵长的阶梯。他顺着阶梯一路向下，下面一片漆黑，像是没有尽头。他觉得烦闷，虎彻的声音叽叽喳喳更吵得他头疼。

他便吻上了那张嘴。

虎彻下意识闭上了眼，灯泡的光被巴纳比的影子严实地遮上，嘴唇上柔软的触感那么明显，就像是被黑色的丝绸轻柔地裹住。他千万句不重要的絮语都被堵住了出口，顺着食道流回肚子里。他应当拒绝的，虎彻心想，他应当拒绝的。

但是他的双手早已不受控制，无力地垂在沙发上，巴纳比急促的呼吸扫在他的鼻尖，让他不停冒汗。他忽然想起了刚才的那个混沌的梦，但这次友惠没有再呼唤他的名字了，他的大脑已经被巴纳比占满了。巴纳比终于结束了这个吻，他没有睁眼，但光已经透过眼皮照进来了。巴纳比的行动停滞了一会儿，像是在确认他的反应，也可能是后悔刚才草率的行为。但这些早已不重要了，他都已经做了，有什么反应都只能接受了。可是虎彻平静得像是睡着了，只有微微跳动的眼皮在暗示他的清醒。

片刻后，虎彻觉得后颈一阵暖意，巴纳比在他颈椎上凸起的一节落下一个吻。呼吸轻得像是一片羽毛，但扫在那里又令他格外发痒。他不知道那个吻正盖在青紫的痕迹上。

他只知道自己已经无处可逃了。


	5. Chapter 5

巴纳比完全是被窗外的车流声吵醒的。他愣了一会儿才意识到这么吵闹是因为自己并不在高层公寓里，而是身处虎彻先生的家，躺在虎彻先生的床上。他猛地起身，掀开被子：衣服都还在身上，T恤已经皱巴巴的了。他回忆了一下昨晚发生的一切，似乎在那个晕乎乎的亲吻之后就断片了。

楼下的面包机清脆地响了起来，巴纳比顶着起床气站起身，摇摇晃晃地移动到护栏边上，依靠着往下看。虎彻已经洗漱好了，正敲打着咖啡机的顶部，试图让那台老古董重新恢复工作。巴纳比的头发乱翘着，眼皮也有些肿。他觉得口中干涩，于是抿了抿嘴唇。

“虎彻先生，我昨晚喝多了。”他说，“……我有没有做什么奇怪的事？”  
骗子。  
“……没有哦。”虎彻端起杯子，嗅了嗅咖啡，又似乎是因为太烫了而没有下口。  
说谎。

巴纳比没有戴眼镜，眯着眼睛也只能看出一个轮廓。但他猜想虎彻脸上应当是一副如释重负的表情：一个来自同事兼后辈的某名奇妙没头没尾的亲吻当然应该被视作骚扰，如今装作无事发生才是最好的选择。可他还是忍不住觉得烦闷，也许是因为身上出了汗，黏糊糊的还有些发痒，于是他开始急切地想要冲个澡。或者至少，从虎彻的视线范围内离开。

他想逃离。

虎彻也想逃离。他当然听得出巴纳比畏缩的试探和蹩脚的谎言，但他无论如何都不能承认的。或许小兔子只是鬼迷心窍，或许是气氛使然，怎样都好。他想到罗伊斯的承诺，想到曾经在一部的生活，想到认识巴纳比之前一个人做英雄的平静的日子。快回去，他在心里对着自己呐喊。

可惜潮水已经涌出来了，这次是粘稠的、漆黑的潮水，覆盖上他的眼睑，顿时什么都看不见了。又像细密的丝线把他层层缠绕，他便如被捆缚在茧中的蚕，又像是陷入沼泽的鹿：越是挣扎，越无法脱身。可是巴纳比还来去自如，这让他既觉得欣慰，又觉得困苦。至少他不知道，虎彻心想，至少他什么都不知道。

之后虎彻的行为自然了一些，偶尔也会邀请他去喝酒，被拒绝了就说去找安东尼奥。只是下班后的忙碌仍然偶尔发生，有时他们刚到酒吧，虎彻就接到电话不得不离开，具体情况他从来不说，只是说下次补偿他。但这个下次就不知道是哪一次了，补偿一直拖着。巴纳比几乎确信虎彻忘了这回事，但他做不到也这么洒脱。他只能暗自记着。

“为什么是英雄。”虎彻喃喃。他的声音不大，但在空旷安静的房间里显得格外响亮。  
“嗯？”男人把烟蒂按在烟灰缸里，橙色的火星一闪一闪，“你问我？”  
“演员、模特都好，为什么会选英雄？”虎彻攥紧了身下的床单，“而且我还是一个大叔……”  
虎彻听到男人发出的一声嗤笑，他说：“征服英雄难道不是很有趣吗。”

“而你是唯一可以睡的英雄。”

也是，这么丢人的英雄只有自己一个可真是太好了，虎彻想。英雄就应该在阳光下闪闪发亮，能够力挽狂澜拯救一切，而不是像他一样，不仅能力衰退到只能维持一分钟，还背负巨额的赔偿金。这种情况下坚持做英雄是否还是正确的选择？他觉得头晕目眩，那个答案呼之欲出，但不是他想要的。

男人把他按回床上，掰开他的大腿，自己站在其间，慢条斯理地解开皮带。

巴纳比在阿波罗传媒的走廊上遇到了内森。高跟鞋的声音从一个尽头传到另一个尽头。内森罕见地板着脸，看上去心情不佳，就连那个出挑的粉色头发和夸张的服饰都掩盖不了他脸上的怒意。巴纳比犹豫了一下，还是上前和他打了声招呼。二部的英雄没有单独的健身房，他上一次见到内森大概是几个月前的聚会。

他本想问候一下，再打听打听其他一部的英雄的近况，不想内森见到他，脸色看起来更差了，好像他怒意的来源本就是巴纳比一样。他气势汹汹地握着他的手腕就把他往一边的会议室带。巴纳比没反应过来，被他扯得一个趔趄，差点绊倒在门框上。

但这并不能让内森有丝毫停顿，他给门外的秘书使了一个眼色，随后重重地把门甩上。

“你知道虎彻最近在干什么吗？”他说。


	6. Chapter 6

巴纳比试图厘清自己的思绪，但眼前的场景让他实在没有精力想其他的，他的双耳嗡嗡作响，额头结了一层细密的汗珠。停下来，他对自己无声地呐喊。只是并无用处。他吞了一口唾沫，喉结随之滚动。热气蒸腾，他面红耳热，就连指尖都发烫。

他伸手去触摸那块黑色丝绸：光滑、柔软，像是他内心的禁地。但随着他指尖的停留，也变得滚烫。丝绸覆盖下的虎彻的眼睑微微颤动，睫毛的扰动被绸布放大，像一潭死水泛起涟漪。巴纳比不敢说话，也说不出话来，他只是俯身亲吻那块黑色丝绸，以一种极温柔、极缱绻的方式。

内森质问他的时候，他有一瞬间以为是自己那个亲吻被发现了，羞耻感一下子爬遍了他的全身。但又很快镇定了下来——那不是什么大不了的事，至少对于内森而言这件事不该让他那么严肃。再看向内森时，巴纳比茫然地摇了摇头。内森像是早就料到了，像是忽然被戳了一针，泄了气，对他无端的敌意也消失了。

内森靠在会议桌的边缘，用手扶了扶额头，为他刚才的情绪失控道歉。巴纳比问他到底发生了什么，他没有回答，只是给他递了一张纸条，叫他跟着过来。纸条上的字迹潦草，看上去是从某个本子上撕下来的，写到后面沾上了水渍，蓝黑色墨水晕成一片。

上面写着的是某个酒店的地址，还有房间号。巴纳比没有理解，至少他不想理解。他甚至想要从会议室离开，假装什么都没有发生。他想起了虎彻下班后的忙碌，想起了后颈的青紫色淤痕，想起了那次晚宴的消失。巴纳比觉得恐惧，他第一次那么不想知道真相。但他最终只是攥紧了拳头，对着内森点了点头。

他们到达房间门口时，虎彻已经进去了，罗伊斯说这次的赞助商不想露脸，在房间的床上摆了一条黑色绸带。虎彻觉得可笑——他不可能把这件事透露出去的，这样于他而言并无好处。但被要求了，他只能照做。虎彻将丝绸蒙在眼上，并在脑后打了一个结。他想了想，又松开，系紧了些。

内森把大腹便便的男人按倒在酒店走廊的地毯上，男人吓得说不出话来，磕磕绊绊地表示是阿波罗传媒告诉他可以的：他认出了巴纳比。可以什么？巴纳比想问，但他只是嘴唇动了动，最终没有问出口。何必要问呢，他其实也知道是做什么。他只觉得通体冰凉，稍低的体温让他很少有这样的感受。

内森见他还在发愣，叹了口气，说他先把这个男人带走，叫巴纳比进去找虎彻讲明白。巴纳比点点头，但他其实根本不知道该把什么讲明白。他只是目送内森反扣着男人的手腕，向电梯的方向离开。

门虚掩着，里面没有开灯。但窗外的月光很明亮，他看见虎彻面对着他坐在床上，背光让他的脸模糊不清，但还是能隐约看到覆盖在他脸上的绸布。巴纳比觉得自己被鬼迷了心窍。

像是察觉到他的靠近，虎彻自觉地开始解开自己衬衫的纽扣。左肩的背带滑到了手肘的位置，他伸手想要提起，顿了顿，干脆脱下。巴纳比攥住了他的手，微微用力，把虎彻的手掌捏成拳头，放在床上。此时他应当把纽扣一颗一颗重新扣起来，再把那条绸带解开，告诉虎彻先生再也不需要做这个了。

那样好吗？

他被自己突然的想法吓了一跳，但——那样真的好吗？他伸到半空中的手又缩了回去。对于虎彻先生而言，他应该永远都不知道这件事，巴纳比心想。这是一个秘密，是唯独他不该知道的秘密。

他沉默地解开虎彻身上剩下的纽扣，指尖偶尔触到虎彻的皮肤。虎彻觉得很奇妙，他看不见身前的人，更无法预测那个人的举动，他的感觉变得更加敏感，咬着牙才能不叫出声。但牙缝里透出来的喘息还是钻进了巴纳比的耳朵里，他的双耳嗡嗡作响，额头结了一层细密的汗珠。随后他轻柔地吻在了那块黑色丝绸上。

这一行为巴纳比自己也没有预料到，但已经无法回头了。他褪去虎彻身上的衬衫，解开领带，他细细看着虎彻的右肩，试图找到找到那个伤痕，但早已痊愈，只留下一块边缘不规则的稍微浅一些的皮肤。巴纳比以视线婆娑，虎彻像是感受到了他的视线，将脸别向一边。

巴纳比俯身，自他的耳后向下吻去。


	7. Chapter 7

他曾经梦见过他们做爱，但梦里绝不是这样的。虎彻先生会搂着他的脖子吻他，结束绵长的亲吻后，脸上会泛起红潮。虎彻先生的眼里会有笑意，况且满满的都是他的影子。还会叫他的名字——有时候叫巴纳比，有时候叫小兔子。

但这与现实相去甚远。他得不到任何缠绵的呼唤，也看不见对方的眼睛。巴纳比迟疑地把手放在对方的胸前，模仿自己梦境里的动作揉捏。虎彻发出了说不清是喘还是呼痛的声音，但他还是下手更轻了一点，随后俯下身吸吮。虎彻像是没想到他的动作，从喉咙里挤出了半截惊叫，随后是难耐的喘息。但很快他就以手背捂住了嘴，阻止了剩下的声音。

不过这已经将巴纳比撩拨起来了。他右手顺着虎彻的腰线向下滑动，虎彻身体抖了抖，向远离他的手的一方挪动，只是理所当然并无用处。巴纳比掐了一把他的腰，他抑制不住地叫了出来，捂着嘴的手也软绵绵的变得毫无用处。巴纳比把他的手撇到一边，亲吻他的嘴角，双手还在他的腹部滑动。

虎彻觉得身体发烫，但这双冰凉的手却把他触摸得更加燥热，过处都拢起一捧海水，又向着下身进发。他不知道腹部的那种感觉是发痒还是其他，但所有燥动都向脐下涌去，他难耐地并紧了腿。

巴纳比像是注意到了他的举动，伸出手把他的双腿掰开，果然股间已经起了反应。他舔了舔嘴唇，觉得喉咙干渴无比。但巴纳比无法控制地觉得愤怒——如果在这里的不是他，虎彻先生也会如此，但他又很快意识到了更应该被怨愤的是自己的举动。巴纳比犹豫了一会儿，还是解开了虎彻的裤子。

裤子里面是滑稽的平角内裤，他见过的，在公司的更衣室里，虎彻背对着他换衣服的时候。他在内心嘲笑过那条内裤的花样，但在此时见到，却是半点也笑不出来。他觉得心里梗得慌，好像自己的领地曾被别人大剌剌地踩过。虎彻觉得下身一片凉意，但身上的人却停下了动作，他禁不住屏住了呼吸。巴纳比近乎粗暴地把他的内裤剥下，非常用力地扔到房间的角落，虎彻听到内裤坠地的声响，随后温暖湿润的东西包裹住了他的下身。

他几乎当时就要控制不住。

巴纳比也是第一次做这个，他的技巧烂透了，但那毕竟是他的口腔，只是轻轻地吸吮就让虎彻喘得背都弓起来。他的大腿夹紧了巴纳比的脸，之后又像是意识到了什么向外打开。巴纳比的牙齿偶尔咬到他，虎彻的身体就随之颤抖。他感觉自己的每一寸都被对方温柔地抚慰，以舌尖轻触，又偶尔吮吸。巴纳比一寸寸把他吐出来，又吸咬他的顶部。

一股电流自他的头顶向下身冲去，虎彻急忙按住对方的头顶，向外推，双腿也并紧，但对方像是执意与他对抗，一寸都不肯后退。他还是没有忍住，全数射在了巴纳比的脸上。虎彻的下身一股一股向外吐着，变得软塌塌地挂在身体上。巴纳比按住他瘫软的双腿，盯了一会儿，又握住，含在了嘴里。

这种感觉虎彻从未经历过，他只能惊叫，以一种他自己都难以置信的声音。他从没想过自己会叫得像一个女人，但此时可容不得他多想，他的脑海里满是爆炸般的白光。他挥舞着手向外推着巴纳比的头，双腿也向后踹，又用膝盖把巴纳比向外顶，希望能让身上的人赶快离开。但巴纳比怎么会被他赶走，倒是很轻松地按住了他乱动的手脚，见他反应强烈，甚至吸吮得更用力了些。这一用力，虎彻连挣扎的力气都失去了，只剩下嘴里不成调的断断续续的叫声，甚至声音都带了哭腔。

巴纳比终于停了下来，虎彻也挣扎得完全失了力气，侧身躺在床上，胸口浮动着喘息。他的脸颊泛起潮红，嘴角挂着流出来的唾液，看上去情色极了。巴纳比觉得自己身下也不可控制地变得火热，但这种火热让他的精神更不好受——他们应当拥抱、亲吻、结合，但不该在这种场景下。

这让他觉得自己是在强迫他接受，就像是此前那些强迫他接受的人一样。不，不对。他身为英雄，让自己的搭档不得不以“枕营业”来维持英雄的身份，难道不是更加可耻吗。

这全是我的责任，巴纳比心想。


	8. Chapter 8

像是感知到了他的心情，虎彻摸索着在床上坐起了身，手掌先是触到他的肩膀，随后一路摸到了他的脸颊。巴纳比的身体都僵硬了起来，他不知自己是不是该把虎彻一把推开。但就在他犹豫的时候，虎彻毫不迟疑地吻了上来。他看不见，所以只是直直地撞上了巴纳比的下巴，鼻尖撞在对方嘴唇上。

这有些疼，虎彻刚想揉一揉自己的鼻子，就被抓着下颚亲吻了起来。那个吻不再轻柔得像羽毛，可仍然是温和的，抓着他下颚的手虽用力，但决不到会让他不适的地步。巴纳比的舌尖细细探访他口腔里的每一个角落，舔舐他的两枚虎牙，抚摸牙床，最终又缠绕着他的舌头。

虎彻忍不住屏住了呼吸——那与其说是在他的嘴里肆虐，不如说是塞进了一块柔软的糕糖。他不知发生了什么，但这一举动在巴纳比眼里就像是一个信号，或者说，压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。巴纳比见他的脸越涨越红，才意识到虎彻被吻得几乎无法呼吸。他结束了这个亲吻，顺着嘴角又吻到虎彻的耳朵。

虎彻好不容易重获呼吸，一翻身就趴在了床上，想要躲避对嘴唇更多的进攻。不过也只顾得喘着气，唾液都顺着脸颊流到了床单上，刘海沾了汗水都黏糊糊地粘在额头上，风一吹有一丝凉意。但耳廓被啃咬的动静叫他差点从床上弹起来。巴纳比的呼吸也粗重，都喷在了他的耳朵边上。虎彻觉得有一股异样的瘙痒从肩膀一路窜到臀部。

他没忍住叫出了声音。巴纳比完全没有想到他会有这么大的反应，索性含住了他的耳垂。虎彻想把他顶开，但是随后臀部冰凉的触感叫他整个人都紧绷了起来，挣扎都变得不自然。他当然知道这是要做什么，只是仍然没有准备好。

巴纳比有些紧张，手一抖，挤了快半管润滑剂下去。他的手在虎彻的臀部沾了沾，手指上都是粘稠的质感。虎彻的臀部上全是泛着光的湿润的痕迹，看起来像是刚刚历经了一场激烈的性爱。巴纳比知道那不是，但还是没有控制住吞了一口唾沫。他的指尖自虎彻的腰窝缓缓移动到臀尖，听见虎彻埋在床单里的低吟喘息。

他扒开臀缝，指尖在洞口轻轻刮蹭。这种若有若无的刺激让虎彻倒吸了一口冷气，扭着腰往上躲。巴纳比怎么会轻易放他离开，他的左手死死按住虎彻的胯部，向下一带，抵在洞口的指尖就顺着那股力伸了进去。巴纳比不过放入了一个指节，虎彻就被那种奇怪的感觉打败了。与其说是疼，不如说是有些涨，还混杂着羞耻。他咬住了下唇，听天由命般放松了身体。

巴纳比缓慢地将手指一节节捅入，把润滑剂均匀地涂抹。触及到某个点时，虎彻突然开始挣扎，腰部高高抬起，又像是把下身送到他面前，巴纳比便刻意在那个点停留。虎彻刚释放过不久的前端也半挺立起来，喘息更是隐藏不住。

扩张的过程相当缓慢，巴纳比对这一步极有耐心。但虎彻的喘息已经让他下身硬得发疼，汗水顺着刘海和额头落入眼睛里，也很疼，他都没有心思抹掉。虎彻的身体有一种成熟的健康的美感，包括古铜色的皮肤，饱满的肌肉，纤细的手腕脚踝。他在梦里拥有过这一切，只是现实的冲击总是比梦境更清晰。

但这一切不该属于他这个趁人之危的强盗。

巴纳比缓缓地插入，感受着自己的下身被极温暖的地方包裹。虎彻在这一过程都没有再说话。他舒服吗，巴纳比想，大概是不舒服的吧。他看不到虎彻的眉毛和眼睛，只能从紧紧咬着的嘴唇来判断。同样的，巴纳比也觉得并没有想象中的舒服。那里太紧了，倒是让他觉得有些痛。

他试着动了动胯，挟着润滑剂发出了啧啧水声。这声音叫他有些脸红，随后虎彻也挤出了几声闷哼。也许是因为舒服，也许是因为疼痛。巴纳比来不及细想，他觉得头顶发热，握着虎彻的腰开始前后抽动，稍用力了些，虎彻便控制不住地叫出了声音。那股声音像是催促，也像是邀请。

巴纳比这才有了和虎彻先生做爱的实感——他被愧疚与兴奋裹挟，对自己愈发觉得厌恶。他握住虎彻的前端套弄，整个人贴在对方的后背上，感受虎彻的温度。他恍惚间觉得自己是被虎彻先生拢在手里的一条鱼。鱼的体温太低了，靠近人类都会被灼伤。

他觉得自己正在燃烧！

虎彻很快射了出来，巴纳比便从他的身体里出来，撸动了几下，射在了他的大腿根部。他去浴室简单地处理了一下，把身上的汗水也洗净了。他盯着起了雾气的镜子里的那个模糊的身影，不知道该感觉悲伤还是愤怒。他觉得糟透了。唯一庆幸的是虎彻先生被蒙住了双眼，至少还不会发现他是谁。

至少他还来得及逃跑。巴纳比总是在逃跑。

房间的门被轻轻带上，但那声响还是显得格外嘹亮，像是比赛终止的哨声。虎彻仰面躺了一会儿，若是有人在一旁，可能都会怀疑他是否还有呼吸。他伸手把眼前的黑色丝绸扯开，那个结有些紧，废了他一些力。被遮着双眼的时间久了，就算是没有开灯的房间都让他觉得刺眼。他下意识地眯起眼睛，随后又直瞪着天花板：他的眼睑肿了，眼角还有泪痕。

为什么是你，虎彻想。熟悉的古龙水的味道，触摸到的脸庞，压抑的喘息，温柔的抚慰。为什么是你，他想，为什么是你。

虎彻把脸埋进了枕头里，渐渐地，从缝隙里溢出沉闷的嚎哭。


	9. Chapter 9

此后的一段时间他们相处得还不错，或者说，至少表面上相处得不错。他们保持着一个彬彬有礼又不过于疏远的距离，看上去甚至有些亲密。但都心知肚明，那只是为了装作什么都不知道而刻意实现的。那块黑色的丝绸就像隔在他们中间的浩瀚的银河，又像厚重的古书中一个隐秘的诅咒，既无法摆脱，也容不得适应。

虎彻之后再也没有接到过要求他“枕营业”的命令，罗伊斯闭口不提，他也乐得不参与，当然没有去问过为什么。但恐惧仍然在他心里扎了根，每当手机的短信铃声响起，他总会像被踩了尾巴的猫一样浑身紧张，寒意从每一寸皮肤窜起。巴纳比暗暗观察他的样子，心里总不会太好受。

但一切还是迎来了转机——新老板通知要见他们，说想要他们回到一部。这个决定实在突然，巴纳比没有做好准备，他甚至觉得难以置信。随之而来的是狂喜，笑容很直接地爬到了他的脸上。没有任何一个公司会想让一部的英雄参与“枕营业”，他们又可以恢复到原来那样了。

原来那样？

和一部的英雄们继续一起战斗，阿涅斯女士还是会一样抓着收视率不放但又相信他们，虎彻先生还是会和安东尼奥一起喝酒，有时还有内森，他们还一样是最好的搭档。但是这样足够吗？巴纳比问自己。他想要的不是原来那样。他是个贪婪的孩子，拿到了一颗糖果之后就会想要更多。

那天晚上他们一起喝酒庆祝，因为总是有人找巴纳比合影签名的缘故，辗转了几个酒吧，最终还是去了虎彻家里。虎彻本来想拒绝的，在目前的状态下邀请巴纳比去自己家果然还是有点困难。但是斟酌了一下巴纳比的邀请，还是选择在自己的主场更有安全感一些。他害怕在不是自己的家的私人场所过夜。

欣然接受他的邀请，巴纳比虽然没有喝酒，脸上却显露出醉态，或者说过于兴奋。他觉得自己有些飘飘然，脸上也止不住地想笑，虎彻见他走路都不稳，只能伸手扶着。好不容易到了虎彻家，里面乱糟糟的，还有一股气味。虎彻叫他坐下来稍等一会儿，打开冰箱门，拿了两罐啤酒。下酒菜他们刚才在便利店买好了，又把炸鸡块放进微波炉加热了一下。等待的时间他们都没有说话，屋子外面有车通过。

可是今晚于虎彻而言根本没有任何值得庆祝的。巴纳比一走，他就被告知了自己并不能回到一部的事。对此，罗伊斯先生都觉得有些过分。但仔细想想，这样也好，小兔子不必有一个做过“枕营业”的搭档，更不用担心丑闻。他的年纪，退化到只能保持一分钟的能力，高额的赔偿金，似乎都在说明自己已经不适合那个位置了。

何况他还对自己的搭档产生了感情。那个年轻的，英俊的，未来光明万丈的小兔子。这样也好。他安慰自己。

海水不会因为一些杂质的存在而浑浊，但他却是一艘漏油的轮船，在巴纳比透亮的表面留下一滩扎眼的污渍，挡去所有阳光，又夺走鸟鱼的生命。他很感激巴纳比装作一切都不知道，这样至少让他能够装作自己还在海上航行，虽然沉没依然是他的终点。

巴纳比不知道他心里的翻江倒海，只是看他沉默的样子都觉得格外快乐。他坐在沙发上双眼死死盯着站在厨房的虎彻：隔着衬衫都能轻易看到的瘦削的肩胛骨，意外纤细的腰身。他曾经肆无忌惮地抚摸过，但现在，扯掉了黑色丝绸，他就连简单的触碰都不敢。没有浓黑的夜色的掩护，凶恶的怪兽不过是一只胆小的兔子。

虎彻端着炸鸡块走到他的面前，在与他间隔了一些的地方坐下，把两听啤酒都开了，塞了一听到他的手里。虎彻摇晃着手里的易拉罐，溢出了一些泡沫，顺着他的手指流到了肘部，又往下滴到裤子上，他甚至没有低头看一眼。但巴纳比的视线却顺着那一丛泡沫下移，他感到燥热。虎彻见他没有反应，便伸手与他手里握着的啤酒罐相碰。

“恭喜我们重回一部。”他笑着说。

“虎彻先生。”巴纳比叫他，握住了他拿着易拉罐的手。虎彻的手没有拿稳，啤酒溢出了许多，都滴在他们的裤子和鞋子上。虎彻的笑容僵在了脸上，他不敢看巴纳比的表情。

“我爱你。”


	10. Chapter 10

那个告白似乎没有得到任何回应，也似乎不需要得到任何回应。巴纳比只是凑过去吻他，而虎彻没有拒绝。那对他而言已经足够了。就算是顾虑也好，是没来得及反应也罢，在巴纳比眼里，这都是虚的。至少虎彻没有那么抗拒不是吗。

他胆怯并自欺欺人地把这一反应当作同意，随后握住虎彻的双手傻笑。那是真的傻笑，和他平时的形象差太多了，虎彻都觉得新奇。他完全没有想过会被巴纳比告白。就算是之前做了那些事，他都觉得是巴纳比一时脑热，或者是把他当作别人了，至少也不会这么直白地告诉他，而是会等待他的主动。

巴纳比有谈过恋爱吗，他突然想。之前和英雄们喝酒的时候也不是没有谈过恋爱话题，但巴纳比好像对此一直是沉默的。可这也不奇怪，他在喝酒的时候总是沉默的。倒不是不高兴，只不过不多讲话罢了。巴纳比那么英俊，又很受欢迎，多少会谈几次恋爱的吧。可是他之前又一直被复仇的目标所困，也许因此没有谈过恋爱呢。

想到这里，虎彻觉得更加惭愧了起来：自己不过是恰好处在那个时间点，占了些便宜。巴纳比喜欢自己多少有点雏鸟情结，就算是换一个人，恰好在他复仇结束的时候出现，巧合般地陪在他身边。又或者是出于吊桥效应？他们确实是共患难的搭档，所有的危险都是一起经历的。如果当时公司选择的不是自己，而是一个年轻漂亮的女性英雄，那结局多完满。

可惜他不是年轻漂亮的女性英雄，而是一个丧妻有女的大叔。

只是这些对于巴纳比当然不是这样，他从未想过把虎彻换成另外一个什么人，也从不觉得如果虎彻如何如何会更好。他觉得很满足，把虎彻的双手放在自己脸颊边上，那双手还是很温暖，指腹略微有些粗糙，像冬日裹着寒风但暖融融的阳光。

“我爱你。”他说。

之后他们大概算是交往了，偶尔会在更衣室交换一个吻，有时会在暗巷拉手。但这一过程没有持续很久，或者说，在巴纳比重回一部的发布会当天戛然而止。他在舞台上看着那个陌生的背影，已经不知道是应该愤怒还是诧异。他大概能猜到社长是如何瞒住他让他签名，又如何让虎彻也装作一切自然。

那他表白的时候，虎彻难道是知道这一切的吗？与他交往难道也是缓兵之计的一部分？巴纳比觉得自己的心跳得很快，新搭档的表演都没能让他从自己的思绪中拔出来。他对虎彻也横生出一股恨意，像是自己的真心被别人拿去利用了，最终还欺骗了自己。发布会结束后，他一路都想向社长问清楚。社长似乎觉得这点没有什么好说的，对他的问题都不置可否。

“果然还是沐浴在射灯之下的你更有型啊。”虎彻说。他倚着墙，双手抱臂，站在拐角的阴影处。他看起来毫不在意，好像这个决定反而让他轻松了不少。巴纳比想拦住他质问为什么，不过倒是虎彻先一步让他移步去天台聊聊。

能聊什么呢，虎彻当然是找了一堆借口，说些什么二部时间更自由，可以多陪陪女儿之类的话。但这些对于巴纳比而言也太刺耳了些。他当然知道那些都是谎言，也知道留在二部肯定不是虎彻先生的本意，但是虎彻的那种无所谓的态度着实激怒了他。

“你对英雄的向往只有这点程度吗。”他问虎彻。

几乎是在脱口而出的瞬间，他就开始后悔了。虎彻先生对英雄的向往他知道得很清楚，否则绝不会宁愿待在二部也要做英雄。虎彻盯了他一会儿，随后转过头去，看向远处的霓虹。灯光映在他的侧脸上，嘴角还微微勾起，看上去格外落寞。他当然想反驳巴纳比，告诉他这并非自己所想，也觉得被巴纳比如此质问有些委屈。但这一结果确实是他自己造成的，而且某种意义上也是他自己认为合理的。

巴纳比握住了他的手，却被轻易地甩开。虎彻一边说着叫他好好表现，一边把双手插回口袋里，转过身离开了。他也许应该冲上前去抱住那个寂寥的背影，说些请不要离开，或是至少希望能够继续交往之类的话。可是就在此时，巴纳比突然想起了之前一直被自己所回避的一个问题。但如今这个问题的答案已经呼之欲出得让他无法欺骗自己了：

虎彻先生做“枕营业”是为了什么？


	11. Chapter 11

虎彻先生不是个特别优秀的英雄，分数总没有那么高，还经常招惹赔偿金的事。他原先以为那个理由就出于此了，有时也觉得为了继续维持英雄的身份而去做那种事值得吗。巴纳比其实也没有细想，毕竟虎彻先生自己觉得值得也够了。但他却这么轻易地放弃了做英雄这回事，那不是太矛盾了吗。

为什么社长会让他回到一部呢？

当然，他很强，也是前人气英雄，就算是在二部也经常收到各种通告，代言的广告也基本没有断过。但是确实比不过还在一部的那些英雄，光是战斗服维护的支出，他在账面上看到过了，已经很让人头疼了。他迟早会回一部的，巴纳比自己也清楚，只是时间问题。但是虎彻先生会不会不那么认为，他觉得拖累自己都是他的责任，于是一个人承担了一切。

如果，一开始就没有他存在，那虎彻是不是就不会遭遇这种事了？又或者他再早一点发现，果决一点阻止这一切，就算不能回到一部，甚至不能再做英雄又能怎么样呢？本来他再次回到Stern Bild就只是为了和虎彻先生在一起而已，那些冠冕堂皇的理由，什么为了保护市民为了守护城市，不说全都是假话，但一定没有虎彻先生重要。

但是PDA响起来了，他不得不继续做那个英雄。

虎彻紧紧盯着广场的大屏幕，四周的LED屏都是heroTV的直播，都是他的搭档和新英雄的镜头。他有些恍惚，觉得这样的场景曾经出现过：是他的能力刚衰退不久，还瞒着大家的时候，被犯人从楼顶扔到了垃圾堆上。他从楼房的缝隙中窥见了LED屏的一脚，正是巴纳比得分的瞬间。

比之当时，他觉得现在的自己好像更适应这一切。可能是年纪更大了一些，反而不会觉得忿忿不平。况且这也算是他自己的选择，看着巴纳比在镜头里闪闪发亮的样子，觉得这样更好。26岁的自己是什么样的呢？小枫刚出生不久，友惠在老家照顾她，而他也还算是一个人气英雄。不得不承认，自己好像确实和小兔子差了些。如果让小兔子为了自己这样的英雄而不能得到他该得到的，那岂不是暴殄天物。

他一个人走在繁华的街道上，有一些落寞，有一些释然，还有一些说不清道不明的。可能是遗憾吧。他觉得有些可惜，小兔子才对他告过白，他都没有来得及回答。他就应该直接拒绝的，那样说不定小兔子能更快忘记他。可是他怎么可能拒绝呢？小兔子脸红红的，眼睛也红红的，似乎他不答应就会哭出来的样子。

这些当然都是借口，他嗤笑，他没能拒绝只是因为他不想拒绝。谁会拒绝来自自己爱的人的告白呢？

巴纳比在孤儿院的电视上看到了虎彻，却是二部被撤销的消息。他驾车回Stern Bild，其间差点超速。他想起虎彻问他难道二部就不算英雄吗，那对他已经是仅有的安慰了，这又算什么！他在途中拨了虎彻的电话，只响了两声就被挂断了。巴纳比没有再拨一次，而是直径开到了虎彻家门口。

他来这里许多次了，但很少开车过来。虎彻先生总说这里治安不好，车停在门口第二天肯定被刮坏了。巴纳比当时还笑他，说英雄的家门口治安不好，真是太讽刺了。但他现在可顾不得车不车的了，他摁了两下门铃，里面没有什么反应，他心一急，直接使用能力把门锁破坏了，冲了进来。

屋里还是躺了一地的酒瓶子，虎彻就躺在酒瓶子中间，摇摇晃晃地直起身，看他的时候有点迷茫，随后又清醒了过来，大声斥责他怎么能把门弄坏了。巴纳比才不管他的逞强，一步一步走到他的面前，然后用手臂把他紧紧箍住，拢进怀里，给了他一个拥抱。

虎彻想要挣扎的，但是巴纳比百倍神力还没有消退，他怎么可能挣脱开。他很快就放弃了，巴纳比抚摸着他的后背，模仿在电视里看到的那些拥抱的样子。他故意让自己紧贴虎彻，把下巴搁在虎彻的肩膀上，这样完全看不到对方的表情。巴纳比觉得现在的虎彻就是一个易碎品，像是玻璃杯或者陶瓷小鸟那样，看起来很坚固，如果边角打磨过，也许还会很锋利。但是他怎么能不小心对待呢。

等到巴纳比的能力结束，身上幽幽的蓝光消失了，虎彻把他推开，离开了这个拥抱。

随后拉住他的领口，拽着他，给了他一个吻。


	12. Chapter 12

不同于虎彻之前那个鲁莽的邀吻，这个吻既成熟又情色，比起巴纳比此前温吞的抚慰，更像是一场侵略。巴纳比不知道虎彻还能这样亲吻，他也觉得诧异，毕竟虎彻此前表现出来的都不是这样，反而有些青涩。巴纳比试图掌握主动权，但还是被虎彻牢牢制住，索性扣住他的头部与他深吻。

在英雄学院时，学校甚至有过关于恋爱的课程：虽然英雄总是在幕前光芒万丈的，但是在别的城市也有帮助警察不得不进行卧底或者便衣作业的情况，吻技是其中一项考量的指标。总是涂着正红色口红的金发女老师让他们用樱桃梗练习，考试的时候也是规定的时间内把樱桃梗打结就行。巴纳比一向对此嗤之以鼻，也是，他根本不需要多炫目的技巧和多激情的吻技就能轻易俘获美人芳心，但是一向优秀的他还是完美完成了任务。

他觉得自己在恋爱上一定不会出错的。或者说，在表现恋爱的能力上一定是满分。

但是现实是他错得离谱。倒不是说虎彻的吻技厉害到什么地步，其实也是胡乱搅弄一通，可他根本抵御不了那些漫无章法的逗弄。他哪里还记得什么技巧不技巧的，也由不得他像之前的那次一样温柔地舔弄。能用舌头给樱桃梗打结有什么用？遇到喜欢的人还不是输得一塌糊涂。

虎彻其实也没预料到自己的举动，他刚开始还有些抗拒巴纳比的那个拥抱，但实在挣脱不开，只好由着他。逐渐觉得有些温暖，有些鼻酸。他的眼睛开始泛红，知道那是因为自己卸了力的缘故，只是一个大叔哭哭啼啼的看起来太不体面。他脑一热，就想出了这个法子。

既然都做了，干脆做得过一点。虎彻索性卯足了劲全力进攻。接吻需要什么技巧？狂野地上不就够了。他就如同往常大干一场那样肆意破坏，舔舐巴纳比整齐的牙齿，又纠缠他的舌头，还要狠狠吸吮，占领口腔内壁的每一个角落，用虎牙刻意轻咬薄薄的嘴唇。巴纳比被他撩拨地毫无还手之力。

虎彻终于放开了他的嘴唇，巴纳比喘着气，眼神迷离。他也喘着气，又吻上巴纳比的脖颈，像是在撒气，刻意地留下吻痕。虎牙在巴纳比的皮肤上留下小小的印记。他终于恢复了呼吸，眼角还是有些肿，他猜想巴纳比一定会发现，索性把他的眼镜摘了。虎彻把眼镜搁在了稍远的地方，顺势把巴纳比按倒在身下。

巴纳比吞了一口唾沫，他觉得自己像是在阴沉天色下的海平面的一艘小船，身下是尚且平静的冰冷的海水，头顶是即将降下暴雨刮起大风的天空。他双手攀上虎彻的腰，都觉得是火热的。于是拇指在虎彻腰间婆娑，或许是觉得痒吧，虎彻颤抖了一下，身体也塌下来，紧贴着他。

这太折磨人了。巴纳比凭借着极强的意志力才把下身的欲望忍了下来，他想张口，但口干舌燥。虎彻感受到自己贴着的部位好像渐渐在变硬，这才意识到这个情况似乎有些不妙。他当然也想做爱，可是总觉得不应该如此。他不知道自己能不能和巴纳比恋爱，但至少做爱——他还觉得自己不能这么做。再怎么说他也是做了一段时间的“枕营业”，做不到不带一点反感。

虎彻摇了摇头，随后意识到巴纳比没有戴眼镜，肯定看不到。于是他又说出了声：“不可以。”

这个回答没头没尾的，如果是其他人，肯定摸不着头脑，但巴纳比却很快地理解了他的意思，也对他点头。过了一会儿对虎彻要他的眼镜，又说要去冲个澡。虎彻当然明白他的意思，很识趣地把眼镜捡回来递给他，也从他的身上下来。

说不觉得遗憾肯定是假话，但巴纳比也大概预料到了这个情况。光是“枕营业”本身就足够构成对做爱的反感了，何况换来的是这样的结果。自己的爱人这样受折磨，再多做要求，岂不是趁人之危。他当然不会这么做。巴纳比把一侧的头发拢到头顶，漫不经心地冲去泡沫，他冷静了一些，也能更理性地思考。

巴纳比从浴室出来的时候只在腰上围了一圈浴巾，漂亮的肌肉敞在外面，虽然平时虎彻已经见过许多次了，但这次还是叫他有些脸红。他的床上扔了一堆衣服，应该都是从衣柜里翻出来想让巴纳比换洗用的，递过来的却是一件有些旧的，洗得发白的T恤，上面印了一条丑丑的蛇。

“先穿上。”虎彻说。


	13. Chapter 13

明明身高只差了五公分，但身材上确实是巴纳比要更好一些，那件T恤是村正拿过来的，尺码比他平时的衣服大了一号，有一段时间当作睡衣穿，松松垮垮的还挺合适。可是小兔子穿在身上却显得特别服帖。虎彻上下打量，心想莫非小兔子是穿衣显瘦的类型，随后感慨一下亚洲人的骨架果然比不过欧洲人。

巴纳比去洗澡的那段时间虎彻也调整好了情绪，他看起来自然又放松，就是姿势稍微有些垮，坐在床边。虎彻在考虑要不要也去洗个澡，但现在还只是下午，好像又有点早。在他思考的档口，巴纳比沉默地从他身后跨了过去，挤在他与床之间，径直坐下，于是看起来就像是把虎彻抱在了怀里。好像事实也是如此。

虎彻根本来不及反应，他意识到的时候，巴纳比已经从后面抱上来了，又把脑袋搁在他的颈窝，卷发扫上去，带着洗发水的香味，软乎乎湿漉漉的，他觉得瘙痒难忍。但是他也动弹不得，任由巴纳比的吐息在颈窝停留。不过这个姿势实在尴尬，他忍了一会儿，还是把巴纳比的头推开了。巴纳比鼻子发出了撒娇一般的声音，又蹭了过去，嘴里嘟囔着“让我再抱一会儿”。

那真的有点像个赖床的小孩子，虎彻没有忍住轻笑出声。他乱揉了一通，于是自己的手也变得湿漉漉的。水滴顺着发梢流进了虎彻的领口里，带了点凉意。他笑着说别感冒了，起身要去找吹风机，巴纳比拉住了他的手，摇晃了几下，低着头没有说话。虎彻走也不是不走也不是，索性捡起扔在床上的浴巾，盖在巴纳比头上一阵乱揉。巴纳比可能被他揉疼了，下意识松了手。

虎彻爬到床上，移动到巴纳比的身后，轻轻地擦拭着。他过去也经常这样给小枫擦头，小枫夏天总嫌吹风机太热了，但湿着头发又容易头痛，虎彻每次都会为她擦干。但这样做是不是会破坏巴纳比的发型？想到这里，虎彻的手停了下来。巴纳比很安静地坐着，看不出有半点想要反对的样子，他犹豫了一下，还是继续擦拭起来。

那样擦发型肯定会变得乱七八糟的。尽管上周才刚刚去过美容院，但看来明天不得不再去一次了，他心想，但不觉得有什么不高兴的。虎彻的体温透过浴巾轻柔地抚过头皮，暖烘烘的。巴纳比觉得很舒服，但腹内的饥饿让他的思绪一下子被拉了回来。虎彻也听到了“咕咕”的叫声，拿着浴巾，不知所措地看着他。

“那……我们去外面吃饭吧？”虎彻说。

毕竟是晚餐，要是搁在平时，虎彻肯定会选择类似酒吧、居酒屋这样的地方，而巴纳比通常会选择法式餐厅。但是现在实在太早了，太阳还没有落山，大部分餐厅都没有开门。巴纳比一路从孤儿院赶回来，根本没有来得及吃午饭。巴纳比洗澡的时候虎彻叫了修锁匠的上门服务，把门简单地处理了一下。出门的时候，他瞪了一眼巴纳比，但巴纳比已经饿得没有力气回应了。虎彻本想说这个钱该他付，但看他饥肠辘辘的样子又好气又好笑，还是算了。

最终还是去了一家快餐店，巴纳比点了牛肉汉堡套餐，虎彻要了小份薯条和可乐，他不怎么饿，只是陪陪小兔子。他不自觉地盯着巴纳比，心想小兔子真是连吃汉堡都很优雅。平时也不是没有一起吃过饭，但能够并且有心这么观察的机会还是很少的。也许是被他盯得紧张了，巴纳比吃的速度变快了许多。

感谢刚才虎彻先生把他的发型揉乱了，目前暂时没有人发现他的身份。不过说起来，这个时间点的快餐店本来也没有什么人，他们又坐在最角落。虎彻低下头啜饮可乐，却抬着眼睛看他，看上去格外……可爱？巴纳比觉得自己的要被点着了，忙低头盯着汉堡盒子。

他们很快吃完了，匆匆离开。步行到虎彻家门口取车，巴纳比当然想在这里过夜，只是今天看起来不像是个好选择。巴纳比停在车门口，按着虎彻的肩膀，在他的眼睑落下一个吻。路上无人经过。巴纳比的嘴唇和他的体温一样略带些凉意，柔软得像是丝绸。却不再会束缚他的双眼，吞没他的意志。

“我明天……可以再来吗。”巴纳比说。

而只是温柔地为他擦去眼泪。


	14. Chapter 14

傍晚虎彻收到了陌生号码的短信，上面邀他明日到城塞之塔顶楼餐厅用餐，并留了桌位号，但没有署名。那个餐厅他曾经去过一次，知道那是自己支付不起的价钱，也需要预定。而那次是刚结成搭档不久，巴纳比接受贴身采访的时候两个人去的，那时还遇到了炸弹事件。所以那顿晚饭根本没吃成，一切结束后，他在便利店随便找了点三明治填了填肚子。

他想那大概是巴纳比的邀请吧，或许是换了一个新的号码。他太笃定了，既没有拨回去，也没有确认。就算是一个恶作剧也没有什么关系的，不是吗，反正去了就知道是不是真的了。虎彻心想，随后简单吃了点速食就洗澡睡觉了。他休息得很好，一夜无梦。

但那不是巴纳比。

虎彻只觉得浑身发冷。身后的影子里似乎伸出了无数只污泥般的手，从头至脚，试图把他拽入泥潭，拖入深渊。特地换上的不那么合身的新西装显得极为讽刺，虎彻攥起拳头，而左手无名指的戒指硌着手心，显得更有存在感。他站在桌前无法动弹，只是麻木地看着眼前的人放下茶杯，冲他笑了笑。

那是个瘦高的中年人，是他之前的“客人”。男人问虎彻还记得他吗。如果能忘记该多好，如果没有过来该多好，如果收到短信之后能确认一下该多好。男人似乎注意到了他的戒备，对他摊开了双手，表示自己不会多做什么，只是听说了他最近的情况，想和他吃一顿饭。

虎彻当然是不信的，他也想扭头就走，但理智还是让他坐了下来。吃顿饭也不会少块肉，他安慰自己，背挺得笔直，刻意地离桌子稍远一些。男人已经点好了套餐，城塞之塔开业已经过了近两年了，今天又是工作日，客人并不多。他们四周的桌子都是空着的，食物也上得很快。

味道如何，虎彻肯定是吃不出来了。他只是机械地把眼前的食物塞入嘴里，咀嚼它如同咀嚼一块橡胶，到一定次数后吞咽。男人倒是不怎么在意他怪异的举动，优雅地使用刀叉，把食物放入嘴里，又作出满足的表情。这一切都让虎彻觉得毛骨悚然，松垮地搭在胸口的餐巾像是生出了无形的黑色丝绸，紧紧勒住他的脖颈。 

这种恐惧甚至远超过被犯罪者困入绝境时直面死亡，他当然怕死，但那种时刻他总是在用某些更重要的东西做交换，就算赴死也是值得的。可是眼下的情况，他的失去会是切实的，无法逆转的。男人擦了擦嘴角，饱足地对着他笑了笑，在虎彻眼里这是豺狼在猎物前狰狞的微笑。

男人说：“今天我们给你的前搭档擦屁股擦了一天了。”

虎彻瞪大了眼，他不知道男人突然提巴纳比是为了什么，但是显然不会是什么好事。他没有接话柄，心里惴惴不安，索性把叉子也放下了，直愣愣地盯着男人。男人似乎很满意于他的反应，轻咳了两声，整个人倚在椅背上。

“他在这里留了点痕迹。”男人指了指自己的脖颈，“还被狗仔拍到了在某人家门前接吻的照片。”

他想装作对此一无所知，但现实是他对此知道得不能更详细。那个吻痕是他留下的，那个某人家也就是他家。而且显然眼前的男人也知道这件事与他有关，所以只是微笑着看着他。虎彻被那股古怪得视线盯得浑身难受，只想赶紧逃离，便声称有急事，一边道歉一边拉开椅子。

男人却拉住了他的手腕，并没有用很大的力气，但足以让他一个踉跄停了下来。虎彻不敢回头，僵持在原地。男人对他说：“我可以让你在别的公司继续做英雄，和别的英雄组队都可以，我可以赞助。怎么样？”

他应当点头同意，就像两年前从本先生手里接过罗伊斯的名片。他当然想继续做英雄，这是约定不是吗，可小兔子说的没错，他对英雄的向往已经只剩这些了。这些年来从未想过有一天会做不了英雄，也从未考虑过退休之后的事。他总觉得自己可以做一辈子的，自从小时候在银行里遇到了传奇先生，此后的所有念头都与英雄有关。

这不是最好的选择吗，他可以继续做英雄，只需要做一些小小的牺牲。唯一遗憾的就是不能再做小兔子的搭档了，但那也不算什么的。他本来是一个人做英雄的，突然就让他和小兔子组队了，他做得也不错不是吗。不过是换一个搭档，现役英雄都是熟人，再组队其实比和小兔子磨合要简单多了。就这么答应下来不是很好吗。

“还是算了。”他说。


	15. Chapter 15

虎彻远远地看了一眼自己的家门口，围了好多带着相机的记者，还有一些漂亮的女性，也许是巴纳比的粉丝。打开手机，几乎是立刻就收到了安东尼奥的短信轰炸，他可认得虎彻的家门口。看来这件事已经在社交网站上炸开锅了。如今让他这么大剌剌地走回家肯定是不可能的事情了，好在似乎没有目击到他的长相，外加他平时与邻居的交流也不多，暂时还没有人发现他就是镝木虎彻。

在真名和长相都已经被暴露了的现在，如果再多透露出一点信息，联系到他身上是迟早的事。到那时候他面临的可就不止是几个狗仔或是一些狂热粉丝。他有了解过巴纳比的粉丝会，当时是在OBC的健身房，内森提了一下这件事，他事后就去搜了搜。入会还需要填一个测试题，不擅长网络的他答了很久。但那目前并非什么重要的事了。虎彻打了一个寒噤，犹豫了半晌，还是打通了本的电话。

本目前也是独居，他的家倒是离虎彻家不远，公车几站路就到了。是普通的公寓楼，房间不大，里面倒意外的整齐。本知道他的情况，也没有多问。在前公司时，他们也有结束工作后互相去对方家里喝酒的经历。友惠还招待过本，给他做了一桌子菜。

于是本邀请他在自己家里留宿一段时间，这正中虎彻下怀。他还在犹豫怎么开口借住，不想本先生先他一步提出来了。去安东尼奥家里固然可以，但他毕竟是现役英雄，而且口风没有那么牢靠，似乎很容易就会让小兔子知道；回老家也行，可是他也不想离得太远，似乎又会让小兔子觉得孤独。况且那也太像落荒而逃了，又要被小枫笑话的。

虎彻给巴纳比发了一条短信，叫他近期不要过来，而后把手机关机，想了一会儿又开机，但开启了静音。

本把出租车借给他开，好在他也有驾照，但是不知怎么的万事不顺。他在路上漫无目的地开着，却没有人拦他，好不容易招呼到的生意也因为使用不惯那个导航仪而泡汤了。年轻女人把车门重重摔上，整个车子都随之抖了抖。虎彻扶着方向盘叹了一口气，深感世道艰难，顺手把车载广播打开了。

正巧，是hero TV的广播。

他几乎没有思考就到达了现场，车都堵在路上，他把出租车在桥边一停，心里默默和本先生道了个歉，就冲到了事故发生地。或许是因为英雄出动了，不少人拥挤着想要进去，甚至有人蹲下身从警察的手臂之下钻进去的。虎彻一边喘气一边问着警察发生了什么，并要求进去，警察当然拒绝了他。他便把随身携带的眼罩掏出来戴上，想要证明自己狂野猛虎的身份。但被直接地拒绝了。

他已经不是英雄了。狂野猛虎已经不是英雄了。

傍晚，正是下班的时间，路边叫车的人格外多。虎彻像是心神不宁，不知不觉竟然把车开到了阿波罗传媒楼下。他意识到后想要立马调转车头离开，但又觉得心神不宁，估计今天是没办法继续开车了。索性把车停在路边，想着也许能遇到一些熟人，问问情况。但可能是因为太累了，又或者是昨晚睡得确实不好，虎彻很快就在驾驶座上睡着了。

他醒来的时候有人敲了敲玻璃窗，随后把车门打开，坐在了后座。巧不巧？坐上他的车但正是罗伊斯先生。罗伊斯开始还没有发现他，虎彻犹豫了一下，主动和他打了招呼。说对罗伊斯完全没有怨愤是不可能的，也许他只是在中间传话，但那些经历总归与他有关。

罗伊斯见到是他也觉得有些惊讶，或许是心里过意不去吧，问了问他的近况，又说巴纳比的事让他焦头烂额。也对，刚刚开完重组的发布会，这个年轻英俊的英雄就爆出绯闻，整个英雄事业部不忙得马不停蹄才怪。虎彻说在等待二部的消息，但这句话被罗伊斯斩钉截铁地打断了。

“你也该认清现实了。”他说。

什么是现实呢，他想。现实就是不需要弱小的英雄吗，是只有强大的人才能够做英雄吗？还是说，现实是只有公司的高层和赞助商才能决定英雄？如果是这样，那他已经被现实抛弃了，如果不是马贝里克要给小兔子找个搭档，那他早就从英雄队列里除名了。过去他总觉得，做英雄更多的是他的选择，他自己能够对此有决定权，但最近才发觉，其实也不过是一份工作，既不高尚，也不值得骄傲。

车很快就到了目的地，罗伊斯却不急着下车，他似乎也在斟酌语句。他说：“巴纳比……他之前去找社长对质过了。”

“关于解散二部的事？还是和新英雄组队的事？”虎彻问他。他在公司的走廊里目睹过小兔子气势汹汹地质问社长，这不奇怪。但是毕竟签署了合约，社长应该也不会和他多费口舌。但想到这，他还是为此感到隐隐的开心——至少小兔子还在意他，不是吗。

罗伊斯摇了摇头，说：“都不是。是关于你‘枕营业’的事。”


	16. Chapter 16

虎彻拿出了手机，他之前一直没有勇气翻看，只是放在口袋里，就算瞥到了屏幕的亮光也装作没有注意。安东尼奥打来的电话最多，短信里都快要骂他了；内森也有几个电话，短信只叫他快回电；没想到的是家里也有电话打过来，小枫发了一条短信；巴纳比有两个未接电话。

他把短信都看了一遍，斟酌着回了几条。最终犹犹豫豫地打通了巴纳比的号码。巴纳比接得很快，像是一直在等他。

“喂喂？是小兔子吗？”  
“虎彻先生！你……你那边还好吗？很抱歉给您惹了这么多麻烦——”  
“没关系没关系。话说你那边怎么样？”  
“你现在在哪里？安东尼奥先生说一直联系不上你，他很着急。”  
“……”  
“喂？虎彻先生？”  
“……啊，没事。小兔子，我有一个请求。”  
“什么？”  
“我可以去你家里吗。”

巴纳比几乎是立刻给出了肯定的答复，他的声音还隐隐有些兴奋。问到了本先生的地址，他就说马上开车来接，不等虎彻拒绝就挂断了电话。虎彻揉了揉后脑勺，本还没有下班回家，短信里说今晚可能要在公司加班，叫他不要拘束早点睡觉。他斟酌着语句发短信告知本先生自己要离开的消息，四处晃悠了一会儿，收拾了一下少得可怜的行李。

他离家前根本没有想到会遇到这样的情况，连换洗衣服都没有带出家门，今天都是借用本先生买错了尺码的衣服。本先生很快就回复了他的短信，叫他千万小心，不要再惹出麻烦来了。他心里觉得抱歉，自己似乎又不得不去捅一个更大的篓子，于是没有回复。把手机放进口袋里，下楼，正巧巴纳比从街道的另一端驾车过来。停在他旁边，摇下车窗，问他走吧。

巴纳比或许是刚刚洗完澡就接到了他的电话，头发湿漉漉的绑在脑后，都没有擦也没有吹干，向下淌着水，黑色的帽衫的背后有一块很大的水渍。虎彻心里觉得愧疚，于是点了点头，就拉开车门进去。他支支吾吾地问小兔子今天过得怎么样。巴纳比没有回答，反问他今天如何。他今天如何呢？可以说是糟透了，不但一单生意都没做成（他给罗伊斯先生免单了），还两次被提醒自己已经不再是英雄了。

“还不错。”他只是说，“英雄都做过了，做别的工作还不是小菜一碟。”

巴纳比几乎是立刻就发现了虎彻在说谎，但是似乎也没有立刻拆穿他，只是笑了笑。虎彻先生还是和往常一样，真好。他心想，终于不那么愧疚。现在的局面大多都是因为他自己的不理智，又拖了许多人下水。好在目前舆论已经被公司压了下去，虎彻先生的身份也暂时没有被发现。其实带虎彻先生回家是很危险的举动，他的家虽说勉强没有被发现，但就现在的状况来看，随时都可能遇到跟踪的狗仔，并不安全。

他当然知道最理智的选择是拒绝，但在那种情况下，他如何拒绝。巴纳比心中只剩狂喜，恍惚间就答应了下来。等到彻底冷静下来，已经在前往虎彻发送过来的地址的车上了。虎彻换了一身他没见过的衣服：格子衬衫、棒球服外套，还戴了一顶毛线帽，看上去显得年轻了不少。巴纳比觉得自己有些呼吸急促，说话的声音也显得像是隔着什么东西。他想要按着虎彻的手在车里给他一个亲吻，最终还是作罢。

高级公寓里还是那副冷清的样子，空旷的客厅立着一把孤单的椅子。虎彻在浴室里泡了一会儿澡，擦干身体，换上了巴纳比的衣服。尽管外面还是初春的天气，晚饭裹挟着阵阵凉意，但公寓里的地暖和空调全天候的工作，让他只穿了一件T恤都不觉得寒冷。衣服稍大了些，松松垮垮地挂在身上，他需要捏着裤子的腰部才不至于掉下来。

巴纳比清咳了两声，别过头。虎彻给自己找了一个位置坐下，T恤下摆盖住了裤腰露出的部分。他伸头想要看看巴纳比的电脑屏幕上显示的内容，却不料是关于自己被辞退的消息。他抬头看巴纳比，巴纳比没有出声。巴纳比能闻到虎彻身上淡淡的洗发水的味道，是前几天赞助商送过来的新品，和自己用的是同样的。

那股清爽的香气在他想象中变成了一条长长的黑色丝绸，就像被风卷走的花瓣，渐渐充盈整个空间。屋内暗潮涌动，黑色的丝绸也随着风被鼓起，到处飘动。他被那股香气卷到漩涡中心。下沉，下沉。不断坠落。


	17. Chapter 17

他有许多问题停留在齿后：比如你是怎么知道的，那天到底发生了什么，或是为什么不告诉我，还有为什么要去找社长呢。但就像忽然涌来大量车流的小道，所有话语都堵塞在他的口中。他咬咬牙，就像是此起彼伏的喇叭声，试图给那些问题排个先后。毕竟他今晚有的是时间，完全足够他把所有想知道的一一问清楚。

只是知道那些答案似乎没有什么益处，他想，又把齿间的困惑纷纷吞下。如果巴纳比隐瞒，那一定是有他的理由，既然如此，装作不知道是否更好？虎彻无意识地摸了摸下巴，双眼盯着投影仪。电影里正是女主人公换上了紧身皮衣，以怪盗的身份行动。尽管那个女演员正是虎彻喜欢的类型，他曾经在路过电影院时注意过她的海报，但眼下虎彻也无心观看，只是一旁巴纳比的视线实在让他觉得焦虑，他便装出聚精会神的样子。

巴纳比也知道他心不在焉，但还没有彻底消化“虎彻先生想到我家里借住”这一个现实。他思考了许久他们之间还算不算仍在交往，但至少他们昨天还接过吻，这种情况可以理解成一个信号吗？或者说又只是虎彻先生不经意之举。他觉得喉咙发痒，视线不住地向虎彻瞥去。

终于主人公偷到了想要的宝石，还戏耍了帅哥警察一顿，在昏睡的警察脸上留下了一个唇印扬长而去了。虽说开始时都不怎么上心，到最后还是认真看了剧情。其实对于他们来说这部电影多少有些微妙——毕竟怎么说，他们作为英雄都是阻止犯罪的那一方。也就是说，在电影里他们是被戏耍的那一方。

虎彻用余光偷看巴纳比：他随意地坐在地上，手里握着空酒杯，投影仪的光映着他，明暗对比格外强烈。巴纳比的五官本来就立体，现在像是光在亲吻他的鼻梁。他突然觉得这样的小兔子像是天使，穿着希腊风的白袍，背后长了三对翅膀，头上还有一顶发亮的光圈。

但是自己是恶劣的想要把天使拉入沼泽的恶魔。张牙舞爪，丑陋不堪。

投影仪上已经在放参演人员列表了，他们之间似乎充盈着静谧的空气，但意外和谐舒畅。巴纳比在片尾都即将播完时终于下定决心起身去打开灯，他不想自己的行为显得太过怪异。但是这一补救行动轻易地被虎彻阻止了。

虎彻像是不经思考，拉住了巴纳比的手腕，他用了一番力气，巴纳比又没有意料到他的举动，一个踉跄就向后倒去，摔在了虎彻身上。小兔子还挺沉的，虎彻心想，但手却没有停，自他T恤的下摆直直伸入，在他的腹部和胸口乱摁一气。巴纳比觉得脑袋发热，一把抓住虎彻不安分的手，提到虎彻的头顶，随后按在地上。

这个姿势实在暧昧，虎彻又刻意地缠上巴纳比的小腿，巴纳比感受到温暖的贴近。结束放映的投影仪自己关闭了，于是唯一的光源也失去。他松开了按着虎彻的手，轻触他的脸颊。那是考虑到年龄来说异常光滑的皮肤，即便疏于护理也没有干燥的情况。巴纳比清楚地理解了目前的状况，至少从他的角度来看，虎彻的行为已经脱离了一个前·搭档的亲密程度，也不能用普通的索吻来概括。

“小兔子，我们做爱吧。”虎彻说。

巴纳比从没想过虎彻会这么直接地请求。他在和虎彻的关系缓和后，为了弥补之前的粗鲁稍微研究了一下该如何和这个奇怪的前辈相处。所有信息都在告诉他，东方人是含蓄的，他们谈起爱情总是委婉迂回的，对待性更是讳莫如深。他结合那些信息想象过虎彻先生和他的妻子的相处，也许是那种在街上牵手都会脸红的恋爱关系。

只是虎彻坦然的样子让他感到不知所措：他当然可以欣然答应邀请，但那太唐突了，今天的一切都太唐突了。虎彻先生来自己家里当然有足够正当的理由，毕竟粉丝和狗仔阻断了他回家的路，只是这并不像他一向会作出的选择。他一定是有什么事想找自己问清楚，巴纳比想。

“虎彻先生还想做英雄吗？”于是巴纳比如是问道。

这个问题没头没脑到连巴纳比自己都感到惊讶，似乎是从他的嘴里意外滑出来的，以至于他自己反应过来后都想把舌头吞下肚子。但虎彻却为这个问题表现出了明显的动摇。他的视线躲闪，不安分的双腿也重新伸直，躺回到地面上。

如果做英雄是想做就一定能做的事就好了，虎彻想。


	18. Chapter 18

自顾自地提出邀请，本以为巴纳比一定会一口答应。没想到他却用一个问题回答，还是这么正经的问题。虎彻觉得脸上发烫，好在一片漆黑的环境完全隐藏了他的窘迫。这当然是拒绝的意思，他想，至少没有人会用这样的问题来表示同意。

他竟然没有想过巴纳比会拒绝，大部分的精力都花在给自己做心理准备上了。也对，想想他这并不是第一次和巴纳比做爱，上一次被遮住双眼的也不是小兔子。在那种场合都可以的话，如今为什么反而不行呢？

这个问题巴纳比自己也在思考，他当然感觉出了那种尴尬，只是现在急吼吼地说“要做”好像又迟了一点。在酒店里那次，他还可以以一点莫名其妙的理由，借助蒙着虎彻先生双眼的黑色丝绸来假装这种事情并非趁人之危。但直视虎彻的双眼，凑得那么近，呼吸声都重得像是尖锐的嘲笑。他是一只胆小的兔子。他只是伸出手但不敢触碰。

这些都是我的错。巴纳比觉得呼吸急促。这些全部都是我的错。如果不是我一直在说想要回到一部，如果不是为了我去做“枕营业”，如果我能更早一点察觉，并且及时阻止。他觉得自己像燃起了一丛火，自胸口一路蔓延到全身。那是滚烫的，疼痛的体验，他的指甲掐进了手心里。

爱就是一团烈火，触碰时炽热又疼痛。但温暖得无处可逃。

他们沉默着从暧昧的姿势分开，虎彻说想睡在客厅，被巴纳比拒绝了，但无论如何也不可能同睡一张床，于是他提出了自己打地铺。虎彻拗不过他，只能答应了。好在巴纳比的卧室够大，他躺在床上几乎感受不到巴纳比的存在。他曾经也在这张床睡过，大多是他来找巴纳比喝酒。有时候是失去意识后被巴纳比搬过来的，但更多时候他们就很自然地睡到了一张床上。

这没什么大不了的，小兔子的床够大，躺两个人也可以做到不挨着。虎彻常常觉得这张床大得有些浪费，半开玩笑地问他什么时候找一个女朋友一起分享这张大床。巴纳比总是把这个问题糊弄过去，或是让他关心关心自己吧。虎彻总会挠着脑袋想自己有什么可关心的，一个快四十岁的鳏夫，有没有女朋友没差吧。

两个人睡这张床时，还能觉得大得很舒服，但一个人躺在上面只觉得空了。巴纳比的公寓的天花板是挑高的，而虎彻自己的床和屋顶的距离相对要近很多。他望着黑漆漆的天花板，觉得那上面应该有星星。

“喂，小兔子。”虎彻翻了个身，面向睡在地上的巴纳比，“明天……小枫要过来，我陪他们睡在宾馆里。”

没有声音，巴纳比好像睡着了。虎彻等了一会儿，在他放弃得到回答时，巴纳比的声音才从裹紧的被子里传出来，晃悠悠的，轻飘飘的，只是一声“好”。

巴纳比从被窝里醒来，睡在地上让他浑身酸痛，太阳已经从落地窗照进了屋子。昨晚忘记设定闹钟，快迟到了。虎彻先生早就离开了，床上的被子窝在角落，而床单的中间有散乱的凹陷的痕迹。他轻轻触摸，是冰冷的，又将脸贴上，觉得滚烫。

虎彻在火车站接到了小枫他们，开车送去酒店。倒没有人问为什么不去家里，看起来好像大家都知道。虎彻觉得这种气氛实在压抑，努力缓和，装作不在意失业的事，还和村正说自己开出租车的心得。他能有什么心得？东拉西扯显得好像这个工作也不错。但是他的兄长和母亲怎么会听不出来他的逞强，就连小枫都懂得。

但今天可是Justice Day，街上都张灯结彩的，到处都有河蟹和女神像的装饰。还有巡游花车，广场上挤满了人。就算刚开始情绪有些低落，小枫也是个小孩子，现在也兴冲冲的了。但怎么看也是虎彻更兴奋一些，又是带着河蟹的帽子引得大家都哈哈大笑，又是表情夸张地和街机掰手腕（还自顾自地选择了最难的那档），当然输了。

不少人认出了他是狂野猛虎，有人对着他喊“找到新工作了吗”，他就打哈哈说有好工作推荐给我。偶尔也有人向他要签名的，说之后他的英雄卡就绝版了，可值不少钱。虎彻一样很开心地签了。他说不上来是什么感受，只是露着一如既往的笑脸。小枫可不像他，遇到那样说话的，都瞪着眼把他推走。看他满不在乎的样子，还把他训了一顿。

虎彻就揉着小枫的脑袋，说女儿长大了，会心疼爸爸了。随后挨了小枫一脚。


	19. Chapter 19

“想做英雄的话去做不就好了。”

如果做英雄是想做就一定能做的事就好了，可那不就是那回事吗。做英雄本来就是想做就一定能够做的事啊。英雄这个词又不是OBC发明的，难道成为英雄非要经过他们的许可吗？难道去做英雄只是为了工作或者赞助商吗？他从未打心里这么认为过。既然并非如此，就算不被承认，私底下做一个英雄对于他来说再容易不过了。

做英雄的涵义从来不是分数和代言，从一开始他努力做的不就是人命救助和抓捕犯人吗。况且瑞安一开始也是在做地下英雄，这不是什么稀奇的事。如果不被允许进入那些大型案件的现场，如果能力不足以让他制服穷凶极恶的坏人。这个城市总有某些事他能做。

他开着出租车在空荡的道路上奔驰，略有些老旧的车架经过减速带的时候咣当直响。虎彻恍惚间觉得自己回到了那辆摩托车上，旁边坐着小兔子。

几乎是把一路上能找到的灭火器都找到了，他跌跌撞撞地闯到了内森的病房。果然卡丽娜还在用能力给他降温，已经汗流浃背了，还露出了焦急的神色。虎彻几天前就从本那里得到了这边的消息，始终不知道该不该露面，此时他也拿不出合适的表情面对卡丽娜。恰好内森的火力突然加大，眼看卡丽娜支撑不住要受伤了。他一个箭步上前，举起了灭火器。

“这里就交给我了，快点到犯人那里去！”他背对着卡丽娜说。

卡丽娜似乎并不惊讶他的到来，但还是眼前一亮，说话的声音都显得有些兴奋。她邀请小枫过来的原因肯定是为了自己，虎彻一边对着内森喷射灭火器，一边扭过头来看她。火光映在卡丽娜脸上都是橙黄色的一片：“托你的福我清醒了过来。”

卡丽娜的脸瞬间就红了，在这个现状都控制不住有些发愣，直到被虎彻催促离开。她当然想要直率的接受赞扬，但憋了一股劲，嘴却不受控制，只是说：“什么啊，很伟大的样子……你肚子是不是出来了点！”

这反而让虎彻觉得舒服了一些，卡丽娜还是原来那个卡丽娜，他在路上有想过如果连卡丽娜都对他小心翼翼的该怎么办，那未免太像一个无能大叔了。虽然也不算是差得太远。用灭火器应对内森其实并不像他表现得那么轻松，如果连使用NEXT能力的蔚蓝玫瑰都仅仅是勉强应付，一个两个甚至十几个灭火器只能说是飞蛾扑火。

好歹能拖延一些时间，他想，不知道小兔子那里怎么样了。

巴纳比那边也陷入了苦战。女人拥有分身能力，只有打败本体才能阻止她，但是在这些虚像中找到本体并不容易。她也事先调查了自己和瑞安的能力，似乎知道所有他们可以使出的招数。勉强与她对抗几乎消耗了他全部的力气，此时使用能力也无济于事。他想拖延时间，通过观察来分辨出本体，但难以成功。

只是这场苦战格外奇怪，与其说是他们在拖延时间，不如说是对方刻意让他们拖延。只是四处躲避，攻击并不致命。巴纳比心生疑惑，想起那个神话故事里，最后出现的女神。此时阿涅丝突然通过头盔内置的麦克风向他们发号施令，要求他们回到阿波罗传媒，社长好像遇到了危险。

果然是声东击西！巴纳比心想，他几乎瞬间就决定要离开，刚跃出几步就被女子阻拦了道路。她还威胁说，如果他们离开就要伤害市民。这句话实际上不是和他们说的，而是说给那些在看直播的观众。如果他们从这里离开，就算她没有伤害民众，对于市民而言他们也是罪人。

正当他在思考应该怎么做的时候，阿涅丝的声音又传了过来：“现在让tiger限定一日回归，不想错过这精彩一幕的话，就把面前的目标给我干掉。”

这头虎彻也收到了阿涅丝的电话，通知他被允许今天回归，叫他赶紧前往现场。说不兴奋肯定是骗人的，刚开始还因为要给火焰纹章灭火，走不开，不知道该如何答复，随后二部的后辈们就扛着灭火器来了。确实，如果只是使用灭火器的话，是谁都可以做这件事。但迎击犯人是只有他才能做到的事。

他始终被当成了一个可以依靠的英雄。一部同伴也好，二部的后辈也好，阿涅丝也好，他们都一直把他当作英雄的。他需要回应这种信任。

虎彻向外冲去。


	20. Chapter 20

在瑞安的帮助下，巴纳比顺利抓住了犯人。他此时对瑞安算是刮目相看了，此前还觉得这家伙为了赚取分数不择手段（说实话他也没资格这么说），关于女神的预言，再联系瑞安的能力，他不能说是毫不怀疑的。况且这个时机太过巧合，瑞安代替虎彻成为他的搭档，他难免处处与虎彻对比。

谁能比得过虎彻先生呢？

他果然在现场看到了虎彻，不过是从空中坠落的虎彻。巴纳比来不及多想，从摩托车上一跃而下，飞身冲向高架的边缘，终于在千钧一发之际拉住了虎彻的手。又干这么危险的事，他心里有些恼怒，借势向后一甩把虎彻扔到路上。隔着装甲摔在路上并不算疼，何况见到巴纳比让他多少觉得开心。

但此刻来不及让他觉得开心，一股青蓝色的火焰自高楼顶部喷出，击打在奇怪的钢铁翅膀上。却不像是朝着钢铁怪物去的，几乎烧到了被捉住的社长身上。果然是狂徒。联系社长平日的行为，就算被狂徒追击也不见得奇怪。虎彻几乎是当时就决定去追击狂徒，当然他也知道自己难以对抗，但能拖住时间也是好的。

巴纳比当然猜到了他的想法，他知道虎彻肯定不敌狂徒的，何况虎彻曾经为了他被狂徒的火焰所伤。因此他很难乖乖听虎彻的话移步去追社长。但是虎彻催促他离开，依然是自信的样子。确实，只要拖住狂徒就好，社长现在还在钢铁怪物手里，肯定是那边更加急迫。瑞安像是不满他的犹豫，驾着摩托车疾驰而去。

巴纳比看了虎彻一眼，转身发动能力追了上去。狂徒的移动速度很快，而且鉴于他目前的能力只能维持一分钟，贸然发动能力肯定不是明智之举，他只能通过钩索在高楼间穿梭。还要避开各种障碍物，就算是斋藤先生最新作品的装甲，也不见得能承受这么多次撞击。直到他与狂徒一起撞到飞艇上。

刚才的撞击让他们二人都一时半会儿恢复不过来。狂徒虽然不像他穿了装甲，但飞行敏捷，虽然摇摇晃晃，还是能够站起身来。虎彻则因为勾住那只钢铁巨兽时一路横冲直撞，此时胸口钝痛，浑身都使不上力。但他还是握住了狂徒的小腿：“绝对……不会让你就这么走了！”

随后他被狂徒一脚踢下。

巴纳比眼睁睁地看着社长被维吉尔放入巨兽口中，瑞安因为撞击仍昏迷不醒，自己也被这只钢铁构成的巨大河蟹的钳子紧紧钳住，动弹不得。能力还没有恢复，目前的局势也孤立无援，巴纳比大脑飞快转动思索着下一步该如何行动。而虎彻的声音就从他头顶传来，越来越近。

他先是难以置信，直到那个绿色的身影真的跌到自己的面前。虎彻努力克制住自己的疼痛，他没想到狂徒竟然正巧把自己扔在了这里，其实也不奇怪，本来这里就是狂徒的目标。一落地就听见巴纳比叫自己的名字，他强打起精神，作出无事的样子。随后就是一连串对虎彻的攻击，他慌忙躲过，而巴纳比也因为维吉尔一时分心从桎梏中挣脱。

但不使用能力的他们二人，就算肉体经过再多的训练也很难破坏这个巨大的钢铁河蟹，NEXT能力能够最有效对抗这只怪物的瑞安也仍然昏迷不醒生死未卜。在二人一边闪躲攻击一边试图找到怪物的弱点的时候，其他英雄竟一一出现，为他们挡住了攻击，牵制了巨兽。看来他们也顺利地打败了维吉尔的其他两个手下。

这时候他们两个人都觉得有些感动，但其他英雄的能力也不足以彻底制住维吉尔，巴纳比的能力还没有恢复，他们需要给这个怪物最后一击。可维吉尔的攻势只停滞了很短的一段时间，他很快就摆脱了英雄们的控制，眼看就要开始攻击。

而瑞安在他们牵制住维吉尔的时候醒了过来，走路跌跌撞撞，看起来伤得不清。但能力绝不含糊，轻易让钢铁巨兽变成了落在地上的一堆废铁。

正是时机！巴纳比的能力也恰在此时恢复了，他和虎彻对视了一眼，两道光便自他们各自机甲的底部亮至顶部。百倍能力能够把他们本就超过常人的力量提升一百倍，他们在瑞安的重力场中快速穿梭，攻击钢铁河蟹的肢体，把那些废铁一一剥离。一分钟后，随着虎彻喊了一声“小兔子”，他们同时启动了good luck mode，强化的手部和腿部同时攻击在巨兽的核心位置。

随着机甲的提示音，那一团铁块四散开来，他们赢了。


	21. Chapter 21

事件的完美落幕不失为一个好结局，但对虎彻而言，意料之外的事接踵而来。先是马里奥说他们可以组成Trio的组合，随后瑞安又站在摄像机前表示要退出，让他们维持原来的TIGER&BARNABY的组合。再那之后屏幕里传出了设置在各个广场的摄像机拍摄下来的画面——所有人在高喊“tiger”。这对他来说当然是一个好消息！但他实在不能坦率地答应下来。

他早就是一个大叔了，能力还退化到了只能维持一分钟的地步，与其说这个组合是他和小兔子的配合，不如说是小兔子在迁就他的能力。就算是刚才成功的连携技，也是照顾了他只能维持一分钟的能力提前使用。

他想起组合刚成立时和巴纳比的第一次合作，那可是连糟糕都不足以形容。虎彻的失误几乎让他们丢了性命，又因为理念的冲突发生争吵，毅然把搭档留在原地自顾自地发动能力离开。可巴纳比和瑞安的第一次合作，他站在广场上盯着屏幕看了全程：不择手段但有效的方法，默契的配合。

小兔子一定会拒绝我的，虎彻心想，他不敢看向巴纳比，视线狡猾地投向巴纳比卷发的发梢。就像昨天在他的家里拒绝我一样。他会怎么说呢？像是反问他觉得这样可以吗，还是沉默不语？总好过勉勉强强答应，至少还体面一些。请你拒绝我，他觉得地动山摇，但自己正摇摇晃晃地祈祷。

可巴纳比回答得那么干脆，就像是不需要加以思索：“看这架势无法拒绝啊。”

那声调是压抑的兴奋，就连站在一旁的其他人都听得出来。巴纳比侧过脸，试图掩盖嘴角的上扬。他早就猜到阿涅丝会让虎彻回来，至少会恢复二部，但重新与虎彻成立组合还是在他意料之外，或者说，是一个极大的惊喜。他当然想要抱住虎彻先生庆祝，就像那些女孩儿会做的一样，但在镜头下必须克制。他觉得自己的嗓子眼像是飞出了白鸽，朝着湛蓝的天空飞去。

与虎彻撞了撞拳头，代替发布会宣布了TIGER&BARNABY组合的再结成。几乎是阿涅丝宣布收工的那个瞬间，巴纳比一把把虎彻公主抱起来，无视了他的抗议，要求在一旁待命的救护车赶紧把他送到医院。虎彻也的确是忍到极限了。发动能力时像是暂时遏制住了疼痛，但能力时间一结束，那股痛感却像是加重了般更加难以忽视。

他也很讶异巴纳比怎么发现自己受了伤，他一直有装出无事的样子，至少瞒过了大多数人。难道他一直在看着我吗，虎彻想。他正躺在担架上被卸下身上的装甲，而巴纳比也在车内，只穿着紧身战斗服，抱着手臂，脸色阴沉地看着他。

虎彻想对着他说这点小伤没什么的，他做英雄那么多年了，什么样的伤没受过，那张帅气的脸可不应该露出这样的表情。可他只是伸手对着巴纳比挥了挥，把他招过来，勾住他的脖子向下一拉。巴纳比没料到他的举动，被他拉得整个人倒在了他的身上。牙齿撞在嘴唇上，他们分享了一个很疼的吻。

在医院观察了一周，虎彻终于被允许走出病房了。这对他来说确实不算严重的伤，早就想偷偷溜出去了，还怂恿安东尼奥给自己带酒进来。当然所有的小心思都被巴纳比提前勘查到了，随后微笑着捉住他，再训斥一顿。虎彻觉得自己和小兔子的关系似乎恢复了原样，至少看上去如此。他们偶尔会在掀起的窗帘背后亲吻，那种亲吻是极轻柔的，像羽毛，像丝绸一样的吻。

但那太温吞了，像是惧怕他。

这让虎彻觉得压抑，那种亲吻既不是欲望的纾解，也做不到单纯的传递感情。只是一种笨拙的试探。虎彻越试图接近，巴纳比就越像一只胆小的兔子，缩进他的地洞里。虎彻有时候在想是不是之前的战斗里做错了什么，但直到他被送上救护车之前都那么正常。巴纳比就像之前的那些表现都是头脑一热，如今忽然冷静下来，所有举动都显得疏远。

唯一值得庆幸的是当时在救护车中的医护人员正在为他准备止痛的药剂，而那个疼痛的亲吻又仅仅持续了一瞬间。巴纳比像是触了电般弹开，满脸通红，而虎彻擦了擦嘴唇上被牙齿磕到的血迹，对着他笑了笑。并没有人目睹他们的那个吻，至少不会让此前的“巴纳比街头亲吻事件”更加复杂。

其实医生也都觉得他的伤不至于休息这么长时间，阿涅丝偶尔联络他，叫他赶紧回来工作。但巴纳比像是保护欲过度的家长，把他按在医院里，有时候下午过来，带他在附近的公园走走。这反而让虎彻觉得自己就像一个老头子，每天的日程就是坐在病床上读报，一日三餐都是护士送过来的清淡的病号餐。偶尔其他英雄过来看他，他觉得那都是自己的孙辈。床头的花瓶里每天都会有新的鲜花，后来插不下了，多了一个新的花瓶。

他无聊极了，直到巴纳比在主治医师的再三保证下决定让他明天就出院。这件事非要经过巴纳比的确认让他觉得很别扭，但别人好像都觉得这是正常的。也是巴纳比一个人过来和他说这个消息。那时正是傍晚，天上的火光正慢慢沉入黑色。虎彻刚刚结束了和小枫的通话，难得小枫没有再像之前那样急着挂电话或者把听筒塞给奶奶，但他目前的状态并不适合应付小枫连珠炮般的追问。不肯视频又不在家里的理由已经用光了，这几次heroTV live也一直没有出场。他想着下次一定要偷偷溜回家，心里正发着牢骚。虎彻见到巴纳比过来，觉得一阵心虚，不自然地张开双臂想要给他一个拥抱。

虎彻背对着窗户，红光映在他的边缘，像是被火苗舔舐。巴纳比没有顺势抱住虎彻，就像他过去会做的那样，他只是缓慢地坐在床边，把脑袋塞进了虎彻的胸口——医院里的营养餐不合虎彻的胃口，这里都瘦出了几根肋骨，腹部的肌肉也稍微削减了些。他觉得额头有些硌，但没有改变姿势，稍稍向后靠了些，不至于把重量都放在虎彻的伤口处。虎彻张开的双手移动到他的后背，轻轻拍抚。

这让巴纳比几乎整个人松懈下来，梗在喉咙的刺也像是终于折断了，所有话都涌到了嘴里，他能尝出酸苦的味道。他想问很多，大多的问题都不该问，也脱不开“为什么”。可背着光的虎彻像是全身被蒙上了那层黑色丝绸，蒙住了他的口鼻，又蒙上了他的双眼。他觉得愧疚，觉得如释重负，又觉得自己无法原谅。沉闷的呜咽从黑色丝绸的缝隙，透过那些火光在病房里四处游走。

虎彻无声地叹了一口气。这从来不是你的错，他心想。

“我爱你。”他说。

于是那团火把黑色丝绸烧成了灰烬。


End file.
